sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Winter Days
''Sonic Winter Days ''is the upcoming Sonic video game. Some of the known plot is known. Characters debuteds is Tyler the Chipmunk, Shelly the Hedgehog, and Candy the Rabbi while giving us the return of Honey the Cat. The release date isn't confirm yet, but year is confirm to be 2013 or 2014. Main Protagonists Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose Beauty "Bea" Aquastone Cream the Rabbit Cheese the Chao Big the Cat (revealed) Froggy (revealed) Vanilla the Rabbit (revealed) Chocola the Chao (revealed) Tyler the Chipmunk (debuted) Shelly the Hedgehog (debuted) Candy the Rabbit (debuted) Honey the Cat (debuted) Anti Heroes Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat Silver the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat Stay Tune for more! Main Antagonists Doctor Eggman Doctor Eggman Nega Support Cast Snow Ball Creatures Bouncy Snowmans Forest Polar Bears Mountian Eagles Snowy Falcons Icy Fishes Frosty Seals Ocean Dolphins Titanic Whales Stay tune for more Characters! Consoles * Nintendo Wii * Nintendo 3DSi * Playstation 3 * Xbox 360 * Xbox Live Plot Sonic and his friends finds them selfs stuck in a snowy winter land witch was in the South Pole, and can't find away out. They soon meets four kids name Tyler, Amy's friends Shelly and Honey, and Cream's sister Candy, who had gotten stuck here two days ago, and can't find there way. Honey is just glad to be back in a game since Sonic Fighters. They stayed with Sonic and Knuckles, but do find a kidnapper named Dr .Eggman. Tails Amy and Cream, have been hailed by Eggman. They been so cold inside Eggman's igloo. The reason he was kidnap was because it he got here a few days ago, and couldn't find Them selfs out. He saw Eggman here, Shadow and Rouge who quickly knew they was up to something, so he collected all the information he need to find out Eggman's plan. Then they got kidnapped by Eggman which Shadow kicks himself for possibly failing this hard and getting captured in the first place. Tails reveals Eggman's plan: to destroy the unverisve by creating the ultimate creature, by using the chaos emeralds. Sonic questions why Eggman wants to destroy the unverisve instead of take over but Tails just shrugs. Tails says they got 8 days in order to find all chaos emeralds. So they team up in order to stop Eggman's plan to destroy the earth. Once collected the first chaos emerald, they meet Bea, who is extremely happy to see Sonic as she kisses him until she is suckerpunched by Amy for trying to steal her man. Amy, says she, Amy, Cream & Cheese, and Vanilla, were taking a walk, until she and them had gotten into the snowy winterland, and they got sesparated from each other. Eggman appears and steals the seven chaos emeralds from them, and feeds them to his creature, as the creature grows a foot bigger. To everyone's shock, Sonic Tails and Knuckles fight the creature. After defeating it, Eggman and his creation has been destroyed! Character Quotes (Sonic) No worries anyway guys, we're the northern ones are still here. (Amy) Hmm, i think the emarald is ok for a while. (Tyler) Im a great celebrity guest singer in the snowy ways. (Shelly) Ooh, now that's what i call a icy diamond. (Candy) Oh we're nearly home. (Honey) I can't wait to stop that bad guy. Character Pictures Sonic2011.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 6d5c54ca810650_full.jpg|Miles Tails Prower 304px-knuckles_34.png|Knuckles the Echidna Wallpaper-justin-long-e-il-suo-personaggio-alvin-del-film-alvin-superstar-2-142553.jpg|Tyler the Chipmunk Amy_22.png|Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit.jpg|Cream the Rabbit Candy the Rabbit.jpg|Candy the Rabbit Shelly The Hedgehog.png|Shelly the Hedgehog Forte7 honey-the-cat.png|Honey the Cat Songs The main theme song of the Game and title of the Soundtrack is "Feel The Breeze of the Snow." Other songs are based on the Characters Personality: Sonic Winter Days' Soundtrack: "Nothing Will Stop Through The End" (Based on Sonic's Song) "Keep On Going" (Based on Shelly's Song) "You Make Me Feel" (Based on Amy's Song) "Livin' On A Prayer" (Based on Tyler's Song) "I've Got Nerve" (Based on Honey's Song) "Let There Be Peace On Earth" (Based on Candy's Song) "Fast Cars" (Based on Sonic's Final Song) Sonic_Winter_Days.jpg|Coming To 2013 ﻿ Category:Infobox templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Images